<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manscaping by DahliaVanDare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690041">Manscaping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVanDare/pseuds/DahliaVanDare'>DahliaVanDare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Hair, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Says "Hmm", Jaskier | Dandelion Has Body Hair, Not Beta Read, Waxing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVanDare/pseuds/DahliaVanDare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jaskier waxes some of his body hair. This is how Geralt finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manscaping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I read this post <br/>https://ladyahiru.tumblr.com/post/635598872664752128<br/>and immediately wrote this about headcannon #5<br/>“Jaskier waxes his pubes into a lightning bolt shape before a really big performance for good luck”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So there Jaskier sat, naked with a crock of melted wax on the table and a cloth draped across his lap (because accidentally dripping hot wax on his crotch was not a mistake he would make again, thank you very much) when Geralt returned to their room at the inn. </p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>“So you found a ferrier for Roach?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>Jaskier pulled off the strip of wax and hair with a grunt. </p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>“It’s called manscaping, Geralt. Some of us have to make an effort.”</p>
<p>Geralt winced as Jaskier spread more wax.</p>
<p>“Women like you like this?”</p>
<p>“No idea. It’s for the competition tonight.”</p>
<p>“You’re doing that to yourself for a bardic competition?”</p>
<p>“It’s a lightning bolt; it is focusing my power and energy so that I can put it all in to my performance tonight.”</p>
<p>“Through your cock?”</p>
<p>“I happen to have a very sexual stage presence, Geralt!”</p>
<p>Jaskier pretended not to notice the witcher huffing in amusement. He needed to concentrate so his corners would come out straight. Even so he knew Geralt was watching him. </p>
<p>“Are you going to do lightning bolts all the way up to your neck?”</p>
<p>“Of course not! My chest hair is the cloud.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love you all for reading! <br/>I am also on tumblr, same name.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>